


Denny

by Yuval25



Series: This Heart Of Mine [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean-Centric, Denny is John Winchester's Half Brother, Family, Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuval25/pseuds/Yuval25
Summary: Dean could faintly remember having an uncle named Denny, who had a grand piano in his living room and brought him gifts every time he paid a visit.





	Denny

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is morbid.  
> It's also a prequel.  
> *evil grin*

Dean could faintly remember having an uncle named Denny, who had a grand piano in his living room and brought him gifts every time he paid a visit. Thinking back, Denny couldn't have been much older than him, but to a four-year-old Dean Winchester, the ten-year age gap – or perhaps a bit more; whatever Dean could recall from the time before the fire was fuzzy at best – was enough to classify Denny as an adult.

Dean remembered him there, too, when the firefighters had managed to bring the fire to leave all but a few burning coals, and John had Sam tucked against his chest and Dean under his other arm, sitting in the back of an ambulance with an orange blanket around their shoulders after the paramedics helped John stop hyperventilating. The teen, dressed in a simple suit, bar the tie, had shoved a stack of folded dollars at John and apologized he couldn't sneak more out of the house without his parents noticing. John, whose fond expression and warm smiles from before the fire Dean would like to believe his five year old brain hadn't made up, had only nodded stoically and stuffed the bills into his jacket pocket with the hand that wasn't holding Sam.

He hadn't seen his uncle since then, but in the months that followed, he had caught his father speak on the phone with him a few times, always lying about their whereabouts, always apologizing for not bringing the boys to see him, always faking coughs to end the call. Dean realized, now, that it was to protect him. His dad hadn't wanted Denny to get sucked into The Life. Dean could understand that. He would have done the same thing.

The calls had eventually stopped, Bobby replaced Denny in the role of the uncle, and Sam left for Stanford to be a hot-shot lawyer away from Dean's messed up self. Dad leaving was probably the breaking point, but Dean would argue tooth and nail that Winchesters didn't _do_ abandonment issues, and if bourbon suddenly became his best friend, it was nobody's business but his own.       


End file.
